A Madman With A Box and a Whovian
by Fejuko
Summary: Gabriel Torres, an ordinary 10 year old boy finds a Dalek at his front door. He meets the Doctor, and embarks on a epic journey with him...
1. Chapter 1: Dalek At My Front Door

Okay, so I am new to this FanFiction publishing thingy, so sorry if this is a little bit bad... I have gotten lots of inspiration from other FanFiction stories. I will try to make new chapters every week...

I was watching TV when I heard this wheezing and whooshing noise coming from my basement.

"No, it cannot be!" I thought.

I ran downstairs, bringing my toy sonic screwdriver with me. I saw nothing. I checked every room in my basement.

Then, I suddenly heard a buzzing sort of noise, then a SLAM!

I ran upstairs and saw the door was kicked down. But that wasn't it... a Dalek, an actual Dalek.

Since it was my birthday, I thought it was a prank or a thingy from my parents. So knocked on the Dalek "prop".

"Having fun in there?"

"Exterminate!"

"Haha, very-"

BOOM!

It just blew up a vase.

Jaws dropped, eyes wide open, I ran as fast as I could to the basement.

I looked for somewhere to hide... I slammed the doors open of my closet.

"No"...

I thought that this was a dream, I was _actually _inside the TARDIS...

No, but that wasn't just it. Peter Capaldi, wearing his fancy suit was staring at me.

"What in the infinite number of dimensions are you doing here!" He said with has Scottish accent.

"P-p-Peter, C-Ca-Capaldi?" I said.

"Who the heck is Peter Capaldi."

"Y-you!" I said, completely forgetting about the Dalek at my front door.

"No, I'm the Doctor." He said.

"Clara!" He yelled, "Did you bring someone along without asking me!?"

"No!" Clara yelled back.

Jenna Coleman was actually here!

"Well who the heck are you then!" He yelled at me.

"I'm Gabriel Torres."

"And there is a Dalek at my front door"

...

**To be continued...**

Hope all of you liked this short chapter I made, please send any suggestions to me! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: The Stabbing Fork

**Thank you (only one person) for the support on my last chapter. I hope you continue to follow as I release more chapters weekly. To other readers, to understand this chapter I STRONGLY suggest you reading the first one. As it continues STRAIGHT from the first chapter. Thanks again!**

"A Dalek? A Dalek!? Are you mad, boy!?" The Doctor shouted.

"Yes, a Dalek, oh god, I must be dreaming!" I said.

Knowing where the kitchen was, from watching the show and playing the video games, I ran to it, grabbed a fork, and stabbed my hand with a fork.

"AHHH!" I screamed.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" The Doctor shouted at me.

"Doctor!" A familliar women voice said. "Stop yelling at him!".

It is her, isn't it, Clara... Oswald...

"Doctor and Clara, there is a Dalek in my house and you have to get it out! Chances are you probably brought it here! And what the hell is the Doctor doing here! He is a work of _PURE FICTION_!" I yelled.

"Boy, I am more real than a bird eating leeches from a crocodiles mouth. Now let's get that Dalek."

I started running towards the console room until my toy sonic screwdriver fell out of my pocket.

"You got a sonic, Gabriel? How did you get that? It's the same as mine." The Doctor said.

Knowing that this would be a very good chance at payback for him shouting at me, at a very, very bad moment, I said, "Yes, it is my own working sonic screwdriver, that I stole from your future! And I upgraded it to shoot... umm... LASERS!"

"Nobody likes a liar, Gabedy Gabe Gabe..." The Doctor said.

"_NO MICKEY JOKES INVOLVED_!" I yelled.

"TARDIS. Out. NOW!" The Doctor yelled.

"I AM ABSOLUTELY _FURIOUS_ WITH YOU! DON'T DISOBEY YOUR ELDERLY!"

I understood that in both the appearance, and the age way...

"OH DOCTOR SHUT UP!" Clara shouted.

"Thank-"

"_EXTERMINATE!"_

I ran for the TARDIS.

And screamed.

"Ta-Ta, Idiots!"


	3. Chapter 3: Something Bit Me

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I was on vacation. I promise I will release a chapter early next week. Again, I STRONGLY advise you reading the previous chapters, because this has MANY aspects of previous chapters. And for those of you thinking that I AM 10 years old, I am not. I just thought it would be interesting for a child to be in this story. Especially since he has anger issues. I only had 30 minutes to type this out... so sorry if it's short.**

I woke up with someone singing a lullaby to me.

I lifted my head, thinking it was my mom singing the lullaby, which is odd because I AM 10 years old.

I just woke up, so I couldn't see properly. I looked at the women who was singing a lullaby to me. It didn't look like my mother.

I blinked a few times, still not sure if I was in a dream or not, so it could be dangerous. With weeping angels existing in Doctor Who and stuff like that.

"Finally, you're awake!" She said. "I thought you died! You are very clumsy... you and the Doctor have many simularities."

I jumped out of the bed.

"Oh my god!" I yelled.

"What?" Clara said.

"C-c-Clara Oswald?"  
>"Yeah..." She said...<p>

I always had a crush on Jenna Louise Coleman.

"GET AWAY FROM-"

I felt dizzy, I was about to drop to the floor.

...

"Some...something... something bit me"

"Doctor!" Clara yelled.

Thump...


End file.
